residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AWpCR
User talk:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield/archive 1 Image Upload Prevent scrolling and should've started new section I'm really really sorry Epic Death The Mercenaries Curiosity hasn't killed me yet, and it said ask if you wanted your character in... So I was wonder if James could possibly be in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries or something --Urufuruyasha 23:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Information such as what may I ask? --Urufuruyasha 00:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) New section/JL the superhuman I’ve already given you the permission to change Josh’s melee attacks.~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I've done what I can. You can go look on the last message I posted on his talk page. Note: I don't know what happened. Wikia is not letting me use my template on your talk page anymore; I'm guessing that there is a limit to the amount a user can place.~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thank you for your message and I hope to not violate the canon of Resident Evil. I'm purposely staying away from anything with Umbrella for that very reason. I did read (from the Resident Evil Wiki) that Wesker did in fact sell the viruses to other companies. For me, Gene Tech was one of these. Anyways, thanks again and I will be sure to be on the lookout for your articles.KnightNapier 04:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Virus Template Where's the virus template. That could sure come in handy for me.KnightNapier 04:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield! Thank you very much for making this great fanon wiki I enjoy it so much and i respect that you too believe that chris sucks compared to the great Albert Wesker. ExodusHybrid 22:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello awpcr! I too am an awesome wesker fan and i even based my game ideas antagonist on him, I would really appreciate it if you were to read a few of my articles that i have posted for most of them took hours of hard work. AWpCR do you like the RE movies? If so i doubt you will enjoy the fourth one..they ruined 5 now with a karate knowing executioner, wesker being ruler of the world which he should be but but not in our universe...ninjas!!! It sucks so much in my opinion. Hey you joined on my birthday i was born january 13th lol. A Favor Hello AWpCR I am also a huge wesker fan...such a horrible deed they did when they plunged that rocket through his skull as he cried CHRISS!!!!!!!!!!!!! he was a god among humans...we shall miss you wesker...always. Re: The Dark Legacy editing I'm new to this fanon thing. but I have various ideas so I'm chosing to express them through fanon. I've already created a Tyrant(so to speak) take a look if you want to its called Hades(after the greek god of the underworld and wealth witch was the reason i picture him wearing a suit, top hat, and long coat) i dont really much about editing here(which is why i've been mostly spell checking other people articles) so if you can tell me a bit about how to make those green boxes with physical information in it.....I'd appreciate it.... you know David Hayter wrote The Scorpion King....... you realize that Wesker is beheaded at the end of Resident Evil 5. You're back! T. Wesker ive read about your character Tony Wesker and while i think he has a few very small character flaws, im intrested in featuring in some fanon that im developing.(as his character strength out wiegh his flaws) i here to ask. Can I feature him in the fanon game im developing? you know i cant really say that since it's colaberative effort but thats beside the point. if you say yes i'll give you details on what im intending role to be for you input(dont worry im not killing him off). Mister 83 00:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) well i since you said you said it's ok. i'll tell you what his role is. he's gonna have a supporting character he's not an antagonist in it. due to the fact he wasnt in Raccoon City when the Outbreak happened he cant appear physically but that dosent mean he cant be in Resident Evil: Gambit. you see i had an idea to have his voice more in it. i imagine that he has command over a Group UBSC but they got wiped by ooohhhh uuuuuummmm a Tyrant. the protagonist of Gambit happen upon there corpses where they aquire earpieces that allow them to communicate with Tony. in the game he has a goal i dont what it is yet but he needs the protagonist help(partly cause he's in chicago other dosent have powers yet)to do it. he attitude towards the character is different. With Yvonne Lin he's generally a nice guy to her and often hits on her and encouraging to her(because he seems like the kinda guy who will fuck anything with a vagina). while with Aiden....well he pretty much a dick to him, but not like with other people. he esspecially dislikes Aiden. and often critizes him and often call aiden stuff like Leprechaun, Bog Jumper, Paddy, and Nina(short for No Irish Need Apply). hostile attitude is cause of his depression after Alberts fake death. but he intends to help them escape. he more or less a guide in the story but he playes a big part in it. some of these these things may be subject to change. oh if you have any input let me know.....ok. Sure. im ok with it.Mister 83 02:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Voices Rebecca Chambers is voice by voice actress Chinese American Stephanie Sheh in Umbrella Chronicles and Resident Evil 5......and she voiced Manjis......and The Reapers. if you didnt know before you do now......and i dont think Sam Jackson would want to play a guy who dies so early. he might intrested in being in a Resident Evil game. but he'd probly want a big part. just look at GTA San Andreas. You Know D.C Douglas is in Mass Effect 2 Mister 83 01:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) New thing that will help greatly at the top. This one will be used to sign your own articles by posting . The writer template will also categorize your article into your own category, so you don't have to constantly search for them.}} New property marking system at the top of them in place of what you have there. Not only is it now easier to type, but it also places your articles in your own category.}} Bad news The new property marking system I mentioned earlier Idea hey i have an idea. about one of your fanon games. if your intrested ill tell you more. and if not, then theres no skin of my teeth.Mister 83 23:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) well im planning on writing T. Wesker as having large parts in Aidens story. You see one thing we share in common is that we tend to focus. you see i plan on making Aiden a(how should i put this) not the most likeable protagonist he's gonna be jerk and not the good kind. So natually to balance that out He'd a Likeable Recurring Antagonist That where Tony comes in. It would also be interesting as Aiden is an Antihero and Tony is an AntiVillian. Do you get where im going( Note: Tony is not going to Aiden's Archenemy) well one idea is that is Aiden being the guy who stole that Luftwaffe Parasite and sold to whoever you intend to be the main antagonist. i had the idea to make Aiden the secret final boss The Wesker Children(note:he wouldnt die) meaning if it really was a game you'd have to accomplish hidden goal during the game. also Aiden is always gonna be human just you know. have any questions?Mister 83 23:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) well i had the idea that they find Aiden is behind alot event in the the Wesker brothers lives, like he's the guy who told the Bsaa where to find Spencer knowing it would lead to confrontation between Chris, Jill and A. Wesker, he also leaked information about Uroburos, and most significant of all told the BSAA about Ricardo Irving bio weapon deal in Kijuju, which lead to the Uroburos project failing. Aiden is a profesional pickpocket(amoung) so believes that light touch is better. cause if you do things right people wont be sure you did anything at all.....i should remember that. but i after reading what said im worried i might have to cancel Gambits sequel(when i finish it that is). because if he is in Wesker Children then the game im planning would amke sense. what i mean by secret final boss is that you'd only face if you go out of your way to find every memo, never die one time, never save at all and have at a 60% shooting average though the hole game and finish under 12 hours. someone you wouldnt face or even see in a regular playthough. these are just ideas. soem need a little....refining.Mister 83 19:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You category Joben late response